


Embarrassment

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [27]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball Captain Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Embarrassed Seungcheol, Established Relationship, Fluff, Junhui is Chan's mom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Junhui cutely embarrasses his boyfriend in front of his team in the middle of a pep talk.





	Embarrassment

Seungcheol looked over the small sea of tired faces out in front of him. As the captain of the basketball team, it’s his job to keep his team under control and ready to play at their best. But lately, his teammates have been playing as though they had lost all of their confidence, and because of that, they were barely beating teams that they should have been dominating.

He looked over them one more time before he began to speak.

“We had a great practice today, I don’t know why you look so disappointed. When did you lose all of your confidence in yourselves? Because I have confidence in you. Mingyu, you haven’t dunked in like a week! You love dunking. What’s up guys?” He watched as Mingyu shifted nervously. 

“It’s just, we, I,” he took a deep breath, “the end of the season is coming and I don’t want to screw up and be the reason our seniors don’t win the championship like they should,” he kicked at the ground softly, “I don’t want to fail you.”

Seungcheol felt his eyes widen as the younger members of the team all nodded softly behind Mingyu. He smiled at his teammates.

“You’re afraid of letting Jeonghan and I down? Trust me, no matter how this season ends, you will not have let us down. Just knowing that you gave it your all is enough. Besides, even if you do mess up, we’ll be here to back you up, so try your hardest, and don’t be afraid to take risks. You’ve got strong seniors who will take care of you no matter what.” He looked out over the members with the coolest expression he could muster, and he could swear hearts were shining from Vernon’s eyes when he was done.

His face lost all of its coolness, however, when he flushed bright red as a pair of warm arms wrapped around his middle from behind. His boyfriend, Junhui, kissed his temple as he released him. Seungcheol whined in embarrassment.

“Jun, I’m in the middle of practice!” 

Junhui smiled as he handed him a fresh gatorade, ignoring the smiles coming from his boyfriend’s teammates.

“Please, you finished like twenty minutes ago, you just like to talk.” Seungcheol sputtered as his teammates laughed at him. Junhui pushed the bottle in his hands with a slight pout, “Drink your gatorade, I don’t want you to pass out. You know you always push yourself too hard.” He smiled happily as he took a sip. “Anyways, I have to take Channie home now.” 

Seungcheol looked past his boyfriend to see Chan, the freshman his boyfriend took care of like he was his own son. Seungcheol motioned the boy over and wrapped the boy in a tight hug, ignoring the sweat that covered both of them.

“Did you have fun at dance today, Channie?” The boy nodded happily, eyes shining.

“We made a choreography to Dangerous by Michael Jackson!” 

He ruffled the boy’s hair, “Sounds like fun.”

He was taken out of his conversation by familiar kisses being pressed to his cheeks, “Alright, we have to go now, Channie has homework to do,” he pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, “and don’t forget about our date tonight.” 

He watched contently as his boyfriend took Chan’s hand and led him out of the gym. He was content until he heard the snickering from his teammates behind him. He turned to look at them with a red face. Jeonghan grinned.

“Our captain is such an old man, already married with a child.” He covered his face as it got even redder, his team now full on laughing. 

Mingyu wiped at his eyes, wrapping an arm around Wonwoo’s shoulder as he teased the captain.

“Oh man, I feel like I could do a thousand dunks right about now.”

Seungcheol, stuttered unintelligibly, trying to find words to say to his team, but could only end up spitting out a flustered, “Go home, I’m done with all of you. I have better things to do.” 

Jeonghan snickered as he followed the rest of the team out of the gym.

“Like Junhui?”

Seungcheol huffed. “Go away Jeonghan.”

The long haired boy laughed, “Have fun on your date, old man.” 

His words brought his mind back to his boyfriend. His sweet, caring dancer of a boyfriend who just lived to embarrass him. He smiled softly.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think :3


End file.
